


Barracks

by wintermelonbubbletea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Military, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/wintermelonbubbletea
Summary: Brigadier General Roy Mustang checks in on his subordinates when he hears a faint whimper in Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye's quarters.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Barracks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist and Royai fan fiction. I am quite new to fan fiction in general, but I've recently been in a FMA rabbit hole that reading what others have written so far isn't enough anymore. I am filled with desire to write and publish my own — not that my stories are better or something. Just here for the fun of it.

Though intentionally light, his footsteps echoed in the empty hallway of the military barracks. As always, Roy Mustang was the last to leave his desk. He liked to appear lazy and apathetic, but his passion for his duty and obligation would always trump any front he erected before him.

This had been his nightly routine since he and his team moved to Ishval for the implementation of their restoration project. He would pass by each of the rooms his subordinates occupied, his ears focused on what could be happening behind closed doors.

First Lieutenant Vato Falman was stationed at the Briggs northern command per Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong's request. If he were in Ishval with the rest of the team, Roy knew his room would be silent but well-lit, that he would spend the evenings with his nose in his books.

The brigadier general was glad Warrant Officer Kain Fuery and First Lieutenants Heymans Breda and Jean Havoc stayed in his unit. They were granted options to transfer, but their loyalty to Mustang and their belief in his cause outweighed their misgivings to continue military service following the brutal Promised Day.

Everything seemed normal, and Roy was making his way back from his unofficial rounds until he heard a faint whimper inside Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye's quarters. This was not the first time.

Hawkeye, who was promoted three ranks after an investigation showed it was long overdue, had always struggled with nightmares since they moved to Ishval. Understandably so, because the extermination war was Hawkeye's first tour of duty, her baptism of fire in the military and as a sniper.

A knock was out of order, Roy thought. He didn't want to jolt his adjutant awake. Even in a daze, Hawkeye doesn't miss her shots. Fumbling for the right keys — he kept a duplicate of his subordinates' keys, in case of emergency — he furtively opened the door to her quarters.

Hawkeye laid on her back, with her knees bent and raised. Even under the white standard covers, she looked stiff. Her left hand looked like it was grasping the collar of her shirt. In her position, anyone would think she's fighting an invisible enemy who has pinned her down.

Roy tensed when he heard her groaning and panting. He ran toward his sleeping subordinate, placed his hands over her shoulder, yelling her name as if to say, “It's only a dream. Please wake up.”

Beads of sweat formed in the female officer's forehead as she opened her eyes; then, she blushed with the knowledge that her superior saw her in a vulnerable state.

Roy opened his lips to comfort his colonel when he caught a whiff of sex. That's when he realized Hawkeye's right hand was between her legs, and her left hand was groping her breast. He smirked, his eyes revealing he's in on Hawkeye's secret. •

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Royai fan fiction and humor, and I would greatly appreciate comments on this one! I have the scene broken down in my mind, but writing all the details leave me exasperated and struggling with words. (I'm not a native English speaker.)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this and how I can improve! :) Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
